Currently known and utilized docking stations for digital cameras include a base portion into which the camera is inserted for downloading images and the like to a personal computer. The docking station further includes an electrical connector which is connected to the personal computer for transmitting the digital images to the computer.
Although the currently known and utilized docking station is satisfactory, it includes drawbacks. Such prior art docking stations only permit one model of camera to be inserted into a particular docking station. Consequently, a user must purchase a new docking station for each camera. Obviously, this is not cost efficient.
Consequently, a need exists for a docking station which permits multiple models of cameras to be inserted therein.